The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller
Background "After demonstrating my abilities to learn the Words of Power and to Shout, the Greybeard Arngeir has sent me on a final trial - retrieving the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller from his tomb in Ustengrav, a burial in the marshes of Hjaalmarch." Walkthrough First, fast-travel to Ustengrav, which you'll have probably found already if you've finished the quest With Friends Like These.... Inside you'll find mages, necromancers, Draugr Deathlords and conjurers completely occupied obliterating the inhabitants. If you're sneaky enough you can let them handle each other and clean up the leftovers. There are four things of note in this tomb: a hard-to-reach room, a Shout, a puzzle room, and a note. Ustengrav When you first enter the ruins, a battle will be in progress at the far end of the room.. Stand there try not to be seen and then kill whoever survives. It will most likely be Bandits and Mages. The Mages should win. There will be an Apprentice Conjurer and a Novice. They are very easy to kill, just attack fast and don't get hit too many times. After you kill them, there will be a tunnel a little further back on the left side of the room. Go through there and you should see a dead Conjurer. Search his body; he may or may not have a staff on him. Further down the hallway, you will hear a battle going on. Wait until it stops and kill the survivors, or, alternatively, you can join the fight. Searching the bodies will yield Spell Tomes or Staves. Continue through the room and turn right down a hallway. You will then see a hallway on the right, and path that keeps going straight. If you turn right there will be a room at the bottom with some gold on the table and pull chain that activates a secret door. There will be a dead end and the end of the hallway, but there is a chest with some loot. Go back and take the path that goes straight where the Draugr are. Go through that room and kill the Draugr. There will be a door on the other side. Go up the stairs into a small room with a chest, and some other goodies. Go across the bridge, down the stairs, take the bag of gold, and SAVE before entering Ustengrav Dpeths. The Shout The hard-to-reach room is in Ustengrav Depths. In there you will notice the large pillars have collapsed paths along them. Find the rock closest to the first pillar and jump across to it. You will need the Shout Whirlwind Sprint for the last two pillars. At the end, you'll find access to a room with a dead Draugr, a Soul Gem, and a chest. There is a waterfall in this cavern (the north side) and a path that leads you down to it. Here you will find the Shout Become Ethereal. Previous versions of this walkthrough mentioned a guarding Draugr; he is Level dependent and slumbering in a small cave behind the waterfall itself. There is also another chest back there. The Puzzle Room You will come across a puzzle room with three stones that activate three timed doors, you need to use your Whirlwind Sprint shout to run through the stones and then quickly your regular sprint to go through the gates. (The stones are proximity sensitive - you can position yourself to activate two of the three, but not all three, and nor will a waiting follower keep them activated. Do not worry about it - stand where you activate the two furthest from the gates, then the third will activate and open its gate as you pass it during your Whirlwind Sprint.) You can also just stand so you are activating the two stones, whirwind sprint towards the gate, and regular sprint through the two gates. The Flaming Floor After going through the catacomb-like room, you come across a room with a large number of pressure-triggered fire traps on the floor. Upon close examination, you will see that the curved diamond shapes in the center of each tile may be different shades of gray. The lighter tiles are safe to step on, while the darker ones will trigger flame traps. Another solution, if the player cannot simply outrun them, is to use the "Become Ethereal" shout, which will render the flames harmless for as long as the shout is in effect. After passing the pressure plates, there may be one or two regular Frostbite Spiders and one Giant Frostbite Spider. (It is also possible to walk on the rocky sides rather than the pressure tiles for most of the trapped hall. Another solution is to shoot the tiles with a spell such as Firebolt; Flames/Sparks, etc. don't work; the impact of the bolt is enough to set off the trap if it's not a safe tile.) If the player experiences difficulty during this battle, it is possible to lure the spiders onto the pressure plates, dealing massive damage. The Unrelenting Force shout is useful for stunning them while they are on the plates for maximum exposure to the fire damage. You can also run up on the rocky areas at the edges of the fire-trapped floor to escape the flames and heal. At least one of the spiders can be sniped by arrow fire before arriving on the floor where the Giant Frostbite Spider will drop. Note: If you have the "Light Foot" perk (Sneak 40) you will not set off the fire traps. Note: Do not use Whirlwind Sprint to get directly to the Pull Chain. This will cause all of the pressure plates to be activated and thus having at least eight fireballs hurled toward you; which is instant death. A Friend Unfortunately, the horn has been stolen and replaced with a note from your 'friend'. The note is in the stone hand at the place where the horn should be. You must actively take and read the note, even though the quest system tells you about it when it announces you fail the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller quest. The note sends you to the inn in Riverwood. Talk to Delphine (who you met the first time in Farengar's quarters) and ask for the attic room. She will tell you that they don't have an attic room, but to take the room on the left. Go into the room. If Delphine does not immediately enter the room, sleep for a few hours. Delphine will then be there waiting to talk to you. After the conversation, follow her and she will give you the horn. She will then ask that you join her on a quest to prove that you are a Dragonborn. This begins the A Blade in the Dark quest. Return to the Greybeards Travel back to High Hrothgar and present the horn to Arngeir. The Greybeards will gather in the main hall where Wulfgar will teach the Dragonborn the final word of the Unrelenting Force. Following this the Greybeards will perforn a ritual that formally recognizes the player as a Dragonborn. The Greybeards shout at once in Dragon language the following: : "Long has the Storm Crown Languished with no worthy brow to sit upon. By our breath we bestow it now to you in the name of Kyne, in the name of Shor, and in the name of Atmora of old. You are Ysmir now, the Dragon of the North. Harken to it." Once the ritual is completed, the quest is closed. Trivia *Upon approaching Delphine to rent an attic room, if the Dragonborn does not have any money, the room can be rented for free. *After completing the quest, the Dragonborn can return to Ustengrav and activate the altar where the note was for a free Dragon Soul. *If the Dragonborn skips entering the attic room and talks to Delphine outside, the Dragonborn will not receive the The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller and eventually will not be able to continue on with the rest of the main storyline. PC users may fix this by using the console and entering this command: setstage MQ105Ustengrav 60. Doing so will instantly complete the quest. de:Das Horn von Jurgen Windrufer ru:Рог Юргена (Квест) Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Main Quests Category:Quests Category:Main Quest